<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me before You Go by hithorn_C</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557776">Kiss Me before You Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithorn_C/pseuds/hithorn_C'>hithorn_C</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash February, Fingering, Kissing, Nerdawen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithorn_C/pseuds/hithorn_C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“走之前再吻我一下吧。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eärwen/Nerdanel (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    那个夏天她们走得太远了。</p><p> </p><p>    并不是说距离上的远，她们依然像之前的数个夏日一样，在Eldamar漫长海岸线上一小段无人的区域消磨时光。</p><p>    那个夏天她们在海滩上岩架下的阴影里接吻。</p><p>    最开始那只是一次误触，但Eärwen没有放过它。在爱情方面，Teleri往往总是更加热情和大胆。她追了上去，加深了那个吻。她的手指穿过Nerdanel铜红色的发丝，力度轻柔却坚定地拒绝了Noldo后撤的动作。</p><p>    Nerdanel仿佛没跟上节奏一般，乌云灰的眼睛愣愣地望向Eärwen，银发的Teler毫不示弱地盯了回去，随后才恋恋不舍地离开那双线条丰润的嘴唇，小声嘟哝着：“这次你不许跑！你上次偷亲我，以为我不知道吗……”</p><p>    她垂下眼帘，却感受到对方胸腔里轻笑的震颤：“不，我是想说，你知道接吻的时候，应当要闭眼吧？” Eärwen仰起头，蓝眼睛里闪烁着惊喜的光彩，而Nerdanel抚上她的眼睑，接过了她微张着的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>    相较之下，年长者确实更为耐心，开始时还能以自己的唇舌引导着对方的。唇瓣互相贴合，舌尖叩开齿列，而后交缠着进入彼此的口腔游走探索。</p><p>    但即使是Nerdanel，这时也仍处在相当年轻的年纪。而你不能指望初尝情爱的年轻人真的做到循序渐进。这个吻没过多久就从小心翼翼的尝试变得热情而毫无章法，她们几乎是凭着本能在挑逗、进攻和挽留，尽可能地索取着彼此。</p><p>    长长的接吻成功地挑起了情欲，腹内仿佛升起一小团愈燃愈旺的火焰。不知不觉间，Eärwen的手已经顺着Nerdanel被拽开的衬衣下摆探了进去，捏着她腰侧的软肉；而Nerdanel的嘴唇也已经离开Eärwen的面颊，滑向了那洁白修长、银发掩遮的脖颈。</p><p>    等到她们终于气喘吁吁分开的时候，两人都意识到，接下来的部分显然不适合在满是沙子和岩石的海滩上进行。胡乱收拾了东西，谁知道最后是不是落下了什么，她们匆匆地跑回了度假所居的小屋，一路上谁也没说话。</p><p>    一进门她们就滚到了一起。</p><p>    谢天谢地，除了过路的海鸟，附近一个邻居都没有。</p><p> </p><p>    那个夏天Nerdanel和Eärwen在屋子里接吻、搂抱、爱抚，唇齿磕碰，肌肤紧贴，从床铺到地板，做许多荒唐又快乐的事，黏糊糊的手指上可以同时尝到比海水、汗水与水果汁液更多的味道。那个假期，她们遗失的物品比此前数个假期的加起来还要多。</p><p>    但事实上，整个夏天她们始终没做到最后一步。</p><p> </p><p>    “明年夏天……我就不来了。”走的时候Nerdanel说。工匠的手指紧紧攥着背包的带子，眼睛却没有转开目光。Eärwen也没有。</p><p>    离开Alqualondë是在一个清晨，吹过拱门的风已经带上初秋的凉意。她们站了很久，定定地望着彼此。</p><p>    放纵的情热填不平已经产生的隔阂与裂痕。在肌肤相亲的时刻之外，她们对蹙起的眉头、突降的沉默、绕开的话题和反常的独处心照不宣。从上一次拜访的不欢而散到这一次的相聚，信件往来中工匠与公主的争吵已经持续了一年有余。这个年纪的年轻人遇到矛盾总是骄傲而尖锐，宁愿分开也不愿低头。</p><p>    只是谁也没有料到，原本蛰伏在心底的隐约心思在重逢后竟会突然变得张牙舞爪不可忽视，最终在一个吻中连结成一片难以挽回的火焰。</p><p>    那就相爱吧！即使只有一个夏天可以纵情。</p><p>    最后还是Nerdanel打破了横亘的沉默与漫长的对视，她叹了口气，准备转身踏上归途。</p><p>    也就在这时，Eärwen开口说：“走之前，请再吻我一次吧。”她站在原地，并未移动一步，面孔上流露出一种透明的决意。</p><p>    于是Nerdanel走向她，低下头在她的唇上轻轻啄吻了一下。</p><p> </p><p>    就像成年的舞会上她穿过人群走向她，就像她以为她睡着了、偷偷嘴唇相触的那一下。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Nerdanel感到肩膀一痛，有人咬了她一口。</p>
<p>    “想什么呢？这种时候你居然还走神？” 她笑起来，用嘴唇去够那张咬了她的嘴巴：“在想你。”一边又把人推倒回松软的床褥间。</p>
<p>    Eärwen发出表示质疑和不满的声音，只是“嗯？”那个上扬的尾音还没发完就变了调，转化作一阵舒服的闷哼。她往被子的深处缩了缩，用腰肢去迎合那双游走在身上的手。</p>
<p>    Nerdanel摸她很有一套，揉捏她就像摆弄工坊里的雕塑。Eärwen在床上时常感到自己的欲望像一团湿泥巴，在工匠那双灵巧的手里被塑形成任何对方想要的样子。Nerdanel的掌心总是温热的，好像里面藏着什么经年不熄的火种一样，Eärwen感觉，那双手走到哪里，自己皮肤下的火焰就跟着燃到哪里。</p>
<p>    最终大大小小的火苗都汇集到了小腹，并且在那里越烧越旺，直到某个时刻Eärwen突然无法继续忍耐下去。</p>
<p>    她长长呼出一口气，然后骤然发力，手脚并用缠上去把Nerdanel拉向自己。</p>
<p>    她们又开始热烈地接吻。</p>
<p>    她们热情又用力地在彼此身上胡乱亲吻着、爱抚着，用交缠在一起的肢体诉说着对对方的渴望。Nerdanel的手开始向更下方的位置探去，而Eärwen的膝盖挤进了Nerdanel的大腿之间。这个姿势让Nerdanel得以轻松地分开Eärwen的双腿，当她带着茧子的手指终于擦过欲望顶端，Eärwen立刻发出了一声放松的呻吟，同时搂紧了她。</p>
<p>    在Nerdanel富有技巧的挑逗下，她的欲望之核迅速地充血挺立起来。不需要更多的抚弄，Eärwen的腿间早就泥泞如雨季的沼泽，翕张的穴口更是已经足够湿润。但Nerdanel还是继续尽职尽责地把Eärwen逼到近乎呜咽的程度，才移动手指转向下一个目的地。</p>
<p>    插入非常顺利。工匠修长的手指畅通无阻地长驱直入，享受着被湿热柔软的内壁包裹着的舒适触感。进入身体的手指很快增加到两根，进出身体时带出粘腻的水声。Eärwen满足地叹息起来，开始随着Nerdanel抽送的动作控制肌肉的收缩和舒张，并时不时变换角度使得那上面粗糙的茧子和伤疤能恰到好处地照顾到体内的敏感点。</p>
<p>    不过是需要释放掉昨夜残余的情欲，没有必要搞得太激烈，保持一个温和的节奏就足够——她们默契地达成了共识。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    话说回来，早在几千年前就已经度过了“儿女时代”，她们如今对性事还如此热切本身就有些反常。自从重新在一起以来，双方对情事都表现出了老房子着火般的热情，Nerdanel在这方面更是永远花样百出，就好像……想要加倍弥补回曾经某个夏日所缺的、没有做到的部分一样。从床榻到地毯，从桌子上到镜子前，从窗口到阳台，很难说这房子里到底还有什么地方是她们没做过爱的。有一回她们甚至就在Eärwen那艘天鹅船露天的甲板上搞了起来。夜色下Teler骑在红发Noldo身上摆动着腰肢，那一刻Nerdanel感觉面前的身体里仿佛盛满了叮当作响的星光，只要稍稍摇晃一下就会从眼睛里、嘴唇边流溢出闪闪发亮的欢欣。那些目光和笑语让Nerdanel着迷。</p>
<p>    还有一次，本来只是打算试试新道具，结果两个人还没到床上在墙边就已经亲得难舍难分，亲着亲着不知怎的Eärwen柔韧的双腿就缠到了Nerdanel腰上。Eärwen中等身量，比Nerdanel小了整整一圈，她后背抵着墙，整个人攀在爱人身上，Nerdanel的手稳稳地托着她。重力作用下那个姿势能进得很深，而改进后的道具不仅解放了双手，还使得Nerdanel每一次挺胯都能同时刺激到自己凸起的欲望。这个搞法非常爽，也非常累，折腾到最后Eärwen满脸眼泪和汗水，脱力到几乎挂不住，Nerdanel也好不到哪里去，只暗暗庆幸多年来在工坊里劳作搬石头的锻炼，此时手臂还剩一点力气抱得住她。第二天两个人嗓子都哑掉，双双浑身酸痛地瘫在床上。</p>
<p>    那次的经历在生理和心理两方面都足够令人印象深刻，Nerdanel本来坚持在做爱中亲力亲为，自从那次以后开始屡屡在上床的时候望向她们放道具的地方，之后Eärwen每次拉开那个抽屉都能发现新花样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    不过事实上她们每年能一起这样度过的时光并不多，大多数时候仍然是一个在Tirion，一个在Alqualondë，各有各的事情要做。而今天是她们共享夏日的最后一天。</p>
<p>    Eärwen感觉在身体内部，快感随着动作像潮水般一层层涌上来，堆积着。Nerdanel语调柔和地在她耳边呢喃絮语，在她的大腿上摩擦着自己。粉红色的情欲之海上，她正被浪推得越来越高。</p>
<p>    直到潮水越过堤坝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    高潮之后的余韵暖洋洋的令人放松，她们在床上肩并肩头碰头地靠在一起彼此厮磨。Nerdanel毛茸茸的卷毛脑洞倚在Eärwen的肩窝，Eärwen一只手顺着她的后背一下下地抚摸过去，另一只手揉捏着她的后颈，摸得Nerdanel整个人软绵绵的，像什么大型猫科动物一样舒服得呼噜起来。</p>
<p>    早晨的阳光透过东边的窗子柔和地洒落进来，照着她们银色和红铜色的长发流淌在一处。这景象与曾经既相似又不同——比如那时候，这光从西边来。毕竟漫长岁月过去，有太多事情都已经改变了。</p>
<p>    Nerdanel伸出手触碰着Eärwen的脸颊，从眼睑到嘴角，指尖在她的嘴唇上蹭来蹭去。Eärwen温顺地张开嘴，Nerdanel细细抚摸过她的齿列，指腹在犬齿的牙尖上轻轻按压。</p>
<p>    “鲨鱼牙。”她总喜欢这么称呼它们。</p>
<p>    上天垂怜，Alqualondë的天鹅公主不是真正的天鹅——Nerdanel敢与南方Avathar的巨型蜘蛛搏斗，但无论如何也不敢真的把手指伸进一头鹅的嘴里——她的“鲨鱼牙”也只有四颗，而不是像大鹅那样满嘴可怕的锯齿。</p>
<p>    这么想着，她不自觉地笑了出来，Eärwen向她投来疑惑的眼神，然后闭上嘴，咬了一下。</p>
<p>    Nerdanel收回手之后发现Eärwen还在盯着她的脸看，并且是用一种饶有兴味的目光在端详。直到她被盯得开始有点不知所措，Eärwen才绷不住地笑了。</p>
<p>    “不美，”她一边摇头，一边把Nerdanel的一绺头发捋到耳后，“是英俊。”她笑着说，“很酷。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Nerdanel拉过她的手，举到唇边吻了一下，Eärwen借着姿势翻了个身，把自己嵌进对方宽阔温暖的怀抱。Nerdanel从她手背的方向与她十指相扣，两个人牵着手举起来对着阳光看。两个人无名指上的戒痕并在一起，一个已经几乎看不出来，另一个尚且清晰可见——距离Eärwen摘下头上Noldor王后的冠冕，时间还并没有过去那么久。</p>
<p>    “我想，”一片安静中Nerdanel突然开口，她试探着问道，“如果这一次新法案能通过，我说或许，你会想要一个新的戒指吗？”</p>
<p>    她们现在保持着一种有些含混的关系，很少说爱，不做承诺，平日里聚少离多，信件往来也大多是交流公务。两人间的关系她们并未刻意隐瞒，却也绝对算不上公开，毕竟她们看起来连恋人都不像。在绝大多数精灵眼中，她们只是一对有些交情的朋友而已。</p>
<p>    Nerdanel有时候也会想，她们这样的关系，也能被称作“相爱”吗？</p>
<p>    Eärwen沉默着，过了一会才摇了摇头，然后轻声反问道：“你如今还没有对婚姻和家庭的重担感到厌倦吗？”</p>
<p>    她经历的婚姻比Nerdanel长出数个纪元，漫长的岁月中，双方结合的欢悦会渐渐淡褪，而誓言与责任却会日益沉重，直到最初出于真挚爱情缔结下的纽带转变为灵魂疲倦的负担。这并非婚姻双方的过错，世界在老去，精灵们亦然。</p>
<p>    “抱歉，我只是在想，你可能会想要一个承诺，一个更稳定的什么……”</p>
<p>    Eärwen用一个吻打断了她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    她们又亲了一会。Nerdanel把Eärwen圈进怀里，搂得更紧了一点，咬着她的耳朵说：“冬天的时候，你到Tirion来。”</p>
<p>    “嗯哼。”</p>
<p>    “冬天的时候，你到Tirion来。听到了吗？”Nerdanel又重复了一遍，这一次换成了接近命令的口吻，Eärwen一听便心下了然，对方在虚张声势呢。她响亮地亲了一口作为回答。这下Nerdanel才满意地放开她，从床上起身去穿衣服。</p>
<p>    她再次经过床头的时候被Eärwen拉住了。</p>
<p>    “来，走之前再亲我一下。”</p>
<p>    于是Nerdanel弯下腰，在Eärwen微笑的嘴唇上结结实实地印了一个吻上去。</p>
<p>    “你看，这比什么都好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    然后她们两个一齐笑起来。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>